


Sunshine

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Romance, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone whose namesake came out at night, Luna Lovegood is like sunshine, light and joyful and good. Emmett never imagined that his mate might be human, but he can't bring himself to regret a second of their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

For someone whose namesake came out at night, Luna Lovegood was like sunshine, light and joyful and _good_. Ever since she first wandered into town with her curious mind and boundless love for life, Emmett had been transfixed. She sounded like music, smelled of wildflowers, and looked as fragile as glass – the perfect victim. Yet something about her peculiar mix of innocence and world-weariness dulled his desire to feed while she was around. He didn't want to be the thing that broke her, that took away her ability to view the world with faith and wonder. Not after all she had endured and survived.

Over time, he came to understand the extra protections and resilience her magic afforded her. She was delicate, but she wouldn't shatter. He still had to be careful so that he didn't accidentally hurt her, but, unlike Edward and his human mate, Emmett could hold Luna without fear of bruising her. Before long, he learned that her lips felt like fire and tasted even better.

Still, the difference between a witch's strength and lifespan and a Muggle's was nothing in comparison to that between a witch and a vampire.

Watching her loop a green and gold scarf around her neck as she explained the rules of the wizarding sport her friend played, he was struck anew by how short human life was. Quidditch sounded awesome to _him,_ but the risk would be much higher to non-vampires.

"Luna, let me change you," he entreated, not for the first time. He hated the fact that becoming a vampire would chip away at a little more of her inherent light, but he knew she would survive it, just as she had survived everything else in her life.

But, once again, she shook her head. "It isn't time for that yet. Maybe one day, but not right now."

"I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want you to lose me, either. I imagine it would be very perplexing to misplace a person." Despite her glib words, her hand reached up to clasp the necklace her father had given her before he died. She smiled at him, but her eyes glistened with sadness. "Human life is a series of changes and adventures; that's what makes it interesting. I don't think I'm ready to let that go."

"But maybe one day," he said. She nodded, but he knew her too well to believe that. She was trying to keep the option open for his sake, but her insatiably curious mind would want to experience each and every stage of human life - right to the very end.

For a brief moment, he envied what Edward had with Bella. The girl was accident-prone, but her desire for immortality was second only to her love of Edward. _They_ would never have to say a lasting goodbye.

But he knew that he would never willingly give up what he had with Luna. He would rather have her as his mate, as short-lived as their time together might be, than be anyone else.

Sighing, he turned his attention to their plans for the rest of the day. He had been fascinated by Quidditch ever since she first mentioned that it was played on broomstick, and the fact that players whacked heavy balls at one another only made it more exciting. "So how are we getting to this match?"

Her smile broadened as she held out her hand for his. "You're going to love this. Just keep a tight hold of my hand."

_Always._


End file.
